vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Author Interviews
Over time, there are records of many interviews with Lois McMaster Bujold. This page ... will ... contain a full list as it gets built up. 2016 *Baen Free Radio Hour Feb 5, 2016 Lois McMaster Bujold on Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen; and John Ringo's Under a Graveyard Sky Part 35 *Annie's Book Stop of Worcester Feb 5, 2016 Spotlight Interview: Lois McMaster Bujold Returns! *Goodreads Feb 3, 2016 Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold *Nerds of a feather, Feb 1, 2016 6 Books with Science Fiction and Fantasy Author Lois McMaster Bujold 2015 *Baen Free Radio Hour podcast, part 2 Sep 18, 2015 and Baen Free Radio Hour podcast, part 1 Sep 11, 2015 Lois McMaster Bujold, Wen Spencer, and Brendan DuBois on Creativity; and John Ringo's Under a Graveyard Sky Part 15 *Holdfast June 2015 Featured author Lois McMaster Bujold, interviewed by Lucy Smee *Gizmodo podcast May 12, 2015 Meanwhile in the Future: A World With Artificial Wombs 2014 2013 *LoneStarCon Sep 1, 2013 LoneStarCon 3: The Lois McMaster Bujold Interview *Amazing Stories Magazine July 3, 2013 Interview with Award-Winning Author Lois McMaster Bujold *Washington Book Festival March 15, 2013 WEBCAST: Lois McMaster Bujold: Book Fest 12 *Lightspeed Magazine Feb 2013 Interview: Lois McMaster Bujold *Grover Gardner Interview Jan 9, 2013 Downpour Interviews: Lois McMaster Bujold Interview by Grover Gardner 2012 *Wired Magazine Dec 12, 2012 Lois McMaster Bujold: Crime Scenes Tend to Be Book-Free Zones *Dreamhaven reading of Miles Novella Dec 5, 2012 Lois McMaster Bujold reading at Dreamhaven Books 5-Dec-2012 *Squeecast Aug 15, 2012 Live at CONvergence interview with Lois McMaster Bujold *Geek Girls of Finland Aug 7, 2012 Interview of author Lois McMaster Bujold *In-home interview Aug 5, 2012 The Author's Road: Lois McMaster Bujold *Dork Forest Interview July 27 2012 TDF EP 130 - Lois McMaster Bujold *Facebook post Nov 3, 2012 DSC-50 Interview Spring 2012 *Locus Jan 15 2012 Locus Online Perspective: Lois McMaster Bujold Topias 2011 *Lightspeed Magazine Sep 2011 Lightspeed Interview: Lois McMaster Bujold 2010 *Worlds Without End interview Nov 30, 2010 10 Questions - Lois McMaster Bujold *Clarkesworld Magazine Nov 2010 Testing What They're Made of: A Conversation with Lois McMaster Bujold *Geekspeak Magazine Nov 2010 Inspiration is Everywhere *Online Writing Workshop, May 2010 Interview *Shadow Dance March 2010 Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold *Uncle Hugo unknown date Lois interviews Miles Vorkosigan about upcoming Cryoburn novel *A Working Title Feb 8, 2010 An Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold 2009 *Tor Interview with Jo Walton April 2009 Interview copied onto dendarii.com website *Russian Interview Feb 2009 Interview by Dmitry for the Russian F&SF magazine Mir Fantastiki, "World of Fiction" *Bulgarian Interview Feb 2009 Interview by Simeon Tsanev for the Bulgarian SFF on-line magazine ShadowDance 2008 and earlier *Interview with Michael Lohr, originally early 2007, updated Spring 2008 Tumble Junket to the Planet Barrayar *SF World May 2008 China Questions *Baen Interview Aug 2007 Lois McMaster Bujold conducted by Jim Minz *Live Journal Aug 5, 2007 Fantastic Women: Lois McMaster Bujold *SCI FI Wire Interview, June 2006 Interview by John Joseph Adams *Locus July 2005 Locus Online Interview **The Locus site identifies three interviews from Aug 1989, Aug 1995, and Feb 2001 that are not available online (see Index to Interviews) *Bookslut May 2005 An Interview with Lois McMaster Bujold *Fast Forward May 22, 2005 Interview with Tom Shaad *BlogCritics May 21, 2005 Lois McMaster Bujold and The Hallowed Hunt *SFRevu Sep 2004 Interview (requires a logon to the site to reach the interview) *July 16, 2004 Interview City Pages: Between Planets *TV Bookshelf June 22, 2004 Interview *Hour 25 May 17, 2004 Mike Hodel interview of Lois McMaster Bujold *New Zealand Apr 1, 2003 Mike Houlahan of the New Zealand Press Association talks to Lois McMaster Bujold *Hour 25 July 20, 2002 This week - Lois McMaster Bujold *Portada Nov 2001 Lois McMaster Bujold, inhabitant of Barrayar *Fiction Factor Aug 11, 2001 Interview by Tina Morgan *WTBBL Interview Aug 4, 2001 WTBBL - Science Fiction Hour, Interview *Chat on Writerspace July 31, 2001 Chat with Lois McMaster Bujold *Hour 25 July 17, 2001 Lois McMaster Bujold *Explorations (Barnes and Noble newsletter) July 2001 Explorations Interview -- The Curse of Chalion *Location where Sheherazade 12 1995 can be bought Contains an interview of Lois McMaster Bujold by Mary O'Keefe *Lan Lantern interview, December 1994 Bill Unger's interview of Lois McMaster Bujold for Lan's Lantern Category:Browse